The present disclosure relates to an information search, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, a system and a computer program product for searching for information related to an incident generated in a server system.
A server system typically includes components including a server, middleware deployed on the server, and an application, installed in the middleware that provides a service. During an operation of the server system, machine data, such as logs, events, configurations, etc. are generated by one or more of the following components of the server system: the server, the middleware and/or the application. Typically, when an incident occurs in the server system during its operation, a ticket describing the incident is generated: (i) manually by, for example, an administrator of the system; and/or (ii) automatically by the server system. The ticket typically indicates symptom(s) of the incident, so that the nature and/or cause(s) of the incident can be determined from the ticket.
Major work in maintenance of the server system is often required when an incident occurs and causes service to stop. This work typically involves: (i) locating a cause resulting in the incident, (ii) then eliminating the cause, and (iii) recover the services provided by the server system.